


Succubus

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Orihara Shima was bored. He sighed, letting his gaze stray over the other patrons of the bar as he took another drag of his cigarette. He was drawn to a young elfin woman seated in a far booth, her face frightened. 

“Find someone you like for dinner?” His companion tossed back his drink idly, then focused on the man berating the woman. “Biting him would be too nice. What a jerk.”

Ori nodded absently, his eyes not leaving her face. He felt drawn to her, but _ not  _ as hunter and prey. Something different lay beneath those wide eyes and he was tempted to discover her secrets.

Kaori Harada sat listening to her boyfriend yelling. She’d been through this before and normally knew what to expect but there was something different this time. He wasn’t normally like this in public. Maybe he’d had too much to drink.. 

She was drawn from her thoughts when she was smacked across the face hard.

In a flash, her boyfriend was up against the wall, a large hand tight around his throat.

“You will apologize.  _ Now _ . Or I’ll remove that hand from your body.” The voice was deep and pleasant, but with an edge to it that warned of mayhem caged.

The man rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

The hand released his throat, but kept a tight grip on his jacket. “Now you are going to buy her a drink and then disappear. If I see you again, it’ll be the last thing you ever see. Understood?”

He nodded quickly, staying silent.

Kaori watched, tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t really want to be with her boyfriend, but she had no choice.. what would she do without him?

As her now ex-boyfriend ran for the door, her rescuer turned to her. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

He gave her a broad smile. “Just getting rid of the trash. Can’t drink in peace around people like that. Makes my teeth itch.”

She chuckled slightly in response. She glanced over and noticed his companion watching.

He caught her look and smirked. “Don’t mind Nara. He prefers to be the peacemaker and not the instigator.”

“Well, I should probably let you get back to him. Thanks again,” she glanced around the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink? Or get you a taxi?” He watched her with concern.

“A drink might be nice,” she nodded slowly.

“Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you the mysterious woman?” His eyes twinkled.

“Kaori. Nice to meet you.”

“Ori. The pleasure is all mine.” He headed for the bartender. “What are you drinking?”

“A martini please.”

“Impressive.” He ordered, then waved her to a stool. “May I ask a question?”

“You may ask. I might answer.”

Nara choked off a laugh. “Feisty.”

Ori gave another smirk. “Why were you with a man like him?”

Her eyes darkened slightly, “It’s.. complicated.”

Nara facepalmed. “Do you know how to pick them or what, Ori?” He yelped as Ori slapped his head. “It’s true.”

“Quiet.” Ori handed Kaori her martini with a bow. “Ignore him. He’s grumpy because it’s past his bedtime.”

She chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

Nara scowled. “Funny. Just for that, I won’t share.”

Ori chuckled softly, then bent to the other’s ear and spoke. He pointed to a trio of yakuza exiting the bar and smiled a cold smile.

Nara’s eyes narrowed, then he nodded. Getting up, he followed the trio out the door.

Kaori raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Ori kept glancing at her, one finger rubbing his lips. After a moment, he said “Do you live nearby? Can you get home alright?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” She finished her drink. 

“That’s not an answer. I have a spare room if you need somewhere to stay.”

She raised an eyebrow but shook her head, “I have a place. It’s just been a long time since I’ve been there.”

“Alright. Then I bid you goodnight.” He took one of her hands and kissed it before striding towards the door.

Kaori sighed and headed out of the bar toward her place.

There was the sound of shouting and a pained cry in the parking lot beside the bar.

Kaori glanced into the lot to see what was happening.

The trio from the bar had been joined by several more. Three of them were focused on kicking a figure on the ground as the others surrounded a kneeling Ori.

Kaori growled and went over, “Leave them alone.”

“Look what we have here, boys. Want to come home with us?” One of them leered at her. 

“If it’ll make you leave them alone.”

Ori snarled and lunged at the speaker, fangs elongating and sinking into the yakuza’s throat.

She sighed and shook her head before she raised her hand. A ball of red flame appeared and flew at the other men.

One screamed and thrashed wildly as it hit, the others yelling and scattering.

Ori dropped the dead man, racing after them. He grabbed one and dragged him to the downed figure, thrusting him to the ground. The figure quickly dragged him into the shadows. There was a cut off cry, then silence.

The parking lot was now empty aside from the body and them.

“Sorry for scaring the rest of your food away.” She said quietly. 

Ori froze, then sighed and wiped his mouth. “Not your fault. Should have been more prepared.” He gazed into the darkness. “You alright, Nara?”

“Been better. But I’ve also been worse.” The other man emerged, brushing dirt from his clothing. He looked at her with a small smile. “Thanks for the save.”

“Just paying it back. I better head home though. Be careful.” She turned and started walking away.

Nara shook his head as Ori watched her go. “Don’t even think about it, Ori. She’s definitely _not_ your type _.”_

Kaori headed toward her house, looking up at the moon for a moment. She then fumbled with her keys until she found the right one and unlocked the door.

A few days later, Kaori was sent to cover a news story for work. She arrived at the location and flashed her reporters badge. She took a couple pictures and then began talking to the people there. 

A knot of police scattered, a rumpled trench coat suddenly catching the corner of her eye.

She looked over quickly.

Ori was speaking to a leather jacketed Nara as they headed for the car on the edge of the crime scene. He raised his eyes and stopped when he saw her. He tapped Nara’s shoulder and changed course.

“Hello again.” He raised an eyebrow at her press pass.

“Hi. How are you?”

“We’re fine. Any sign of the creep?”

“No, haven’t seen him.”

He grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “What are you doing for lunch?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“My treat then. If you want, of course.”

“Sure,” she gave him a small smile.

He removed a notebook and scribbled an address, then ripped it off and gave it to her. “We’ll see you there.”

“Alright.” She glanced at the paper before getting back to work. After she was done taking statements, she headed to the address.

Ori looked up as she entered, a wide grin on his face. “Having fun yet?”

Nara’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he gave her a nod as he ate.

She smiled, “Hey.” 

“Order anything you want. Just go easy on the champagne.”

She chuckled and ordered something small.

Ori let out a quiet laugh as he resumed his meal. “So, you’re a reporter.. Thought they were all in your face and demanding? Or is Lois Lane fictional?”

“Not all reporters are like that. Depends on the situation though, I guess.”

Ori raised an eyebrow as Nara snickered.

“You’ve done it now. Broke his image of the perfect woman.” 

She raised an eyebrow in response. 

“ _ Ignore _ him. Demanding women are pains.” Ori rolled his eyes.

She chuckled softly.

Nara snorted, motioning for a drink refill. He contemplated her under his bangs.

Her meal arrived and she started eating. After a minute she asked, “So how long have you been with the police?”

“This department? Five years.” Ori answered around his cup. “We’ve had a lot of occupations over the years though.”

She nodded in understanding.

“How long have you been a reporter?” Nara watched her intently.

“Just a few years.”

“You were quite calm the other night. Are you going to expose us?”

“No, why would I?”

Ori shot the other man a glare. “We had issues once. He’s never gotten over it.”

“Ah. Well don’t worry, I have no reason to expose you.”

“But if you did, you would?” Nara’s voice was low.

She frowned, “Probably not?”

Nara frowned.

“I don’t see why I’d need to expose anyone,” she said quietly.

“So we’re not monsters or a scoop for your paper?” Nara yelped and glared as Ori elbowed him hard.

“No you’re not.”

Ori gave a frustrated sigh. “Dammit, relax.”

Nara growled something in a foreign language, then left the table.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to cause any issues between you two..”

The detective shook his head. “No apologies necessary. He’s just overprotective.” He glanced over with a fond smile at Nara who was staring out a window.

She nodded slowly.

“I’m going to ask something rather forward and feel free to refuse.” He gazed at her with a small smile. “Dinner?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to get to know you better. Entirely your choice though.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

“Here’s the address and my cell number. Nine o'clock alright?” He passed her a slip of paper.

“Okay. Thank you for lunch. I’ll see you.” She smiled and slipped the paper in her pocket before heading to the door.

Ori sat there for a moment, not flinching when Nara whispered “Are you trying to screw everything up deliberately?”

He raised his eyes to his companion calmly. “She intrigues me. Don’t worry, if it gets too dangerous, I’ll kill her.”

“You better know what you’re doing.” Nara checked his watch. “We’re going to be late to the meeting. Let’s go.” He left as Ori paid the check, then followed.

Kaori finished her day at work then got ready at home. She dressed in a simple black dress and heels before heading to the address.

An old fashioned home met her eyes, decorated with hanging lanterns. There was an intercom next to a sliding door.

She pressed it and waited.

“Nara?” Ori’s voice sounded worried.

“Kaori.”

“Oh. Sorry, come in.”

She entered and looked around.

It looked like a study more than a living room, surrounded by bookshelves. Ori came out of the kitchen and gave her a smile. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” she blushed before asking, “You sounded worried. Is Nara okay?”

“He left to grab something from the office about two hours ago and hasn’t returned. I’m sure he’s alright. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so please relax.”

She nodded and looked around at the books, checking out his collection.

“You enjoy reading?” He asked through the open door as he transferred the food to plates.

“When I have the time.”

“I understand that. Always mean to catch up, but life gets in the way.” He moved the plates to a table. “Wine?”

“Sure.”

He poured two glasses, then pulled out a chair for her. “I hope you like it.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled and sat down.

He sat down across from her and waited for her reaction.

She took a bite and grinned, “It’s really good.”

He gave her a pleased smile and began eating.

She ate quietly for a few minutes before asking, “So, what do you like to do other than read?”

“Cook. I’m more of a homebody than Nara.” He glanced at the door with a frown.

“If you’re worried about him, we can go look for him instead?”

Ori looked at her in surprise.

She raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Most people would be annoyed.”

She shrugged, “You two are close, it makes sense to worry about each other.”

He was about to answer when his phone chimed. He clicked the text and paled, his hand shaking.

“What’s wrong? Anything I can help with?”

He turned his phone to her.

A picture of Nara. His eyes closed, face bruised and bleeding. A second photo was of his bound hands with the caption ‘ _ Shall I remove  _ **_his_ ** _ hands?’ _

“Let’s go save him,” she decided.

“It’s not your problem. You should go home.”

“I just want to help.”

“It will be dangerous.”

“I may not be a cop, but I’m used to dangerous situations,” she admitted.

“I’m sorry about this.” Ori put his pistol in his pocket as he rose.

She stood, “It’s not your fault. We’ll find him and you’ll be reunited soon.”

His phone chimed again. He checked it, then headed for the door. “Come on.”

She followed quietly and quickly.

He opened the car door for her before slipping behind the wheel.

She stayed quiet during the ride, hoping Nara would be okay.

Ori gritted his teeth, trying to reign in his rage. When they arrived at the address, a deserted building, he sat behind the wheel for a moment to calm himself.

“We’ll save him. Everything will be okay.”

He raised glittering red eyes to her face and nodded slowly. He climbed out and headed for the door.

She got out and followed.

“I’m here, asshole.” Ori forced his voice even as her ex boyfriend appeared. “Return my friend.  _ Now _ .”

Kaori was a little surprised to see who had taken Nara but should have expected it.

The man laughed, a large knife stained with blood in one hand. “Or what? You’ll kill me?”

Ori slowly exposed his fangs in an insane smile. “No. But you’ll pray I did.”

“Let his friend go,” Kaori ordered.

“Look who’s here, the little slut.” Her ex raised an eyebrow, looking between them. “Has she screwed you yet? Maybe she’s screwed him?”

She sighed quietly and looked down for a moment. When she looked back up, her eyes were glowing red. In an instant she was at his side, a hand on his chest.

He made a startled cry, trying to swing the knife at her.

She ignored the knife as she burnt a deep hole into him.

He screamed, then collapsed to the floor.

“Go find Nara,” she ordered Ori before stepping on the man’s throat.

Ori silently raised an eyebrow, then disappeared further into the building.

After making sure her ex was no longer breathing, she went to help look for Nara.

There was an anguished cry from somewhere ahead of her.

She quickly rushed forward until she found them.

Ori was cradling the younger man, one hand staunching a deep stomach wound. Nara was much too still, his face pale.

“Don’t you die on me!” Ori told him as the detective looked at her. “Put pressure on this.”

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I need both hands free.”

She nodded and did as instructed.

Ori suddenly bit into his own wrist, pushing it to Nara’s mouth. “Drink, damn you..”

Nara’s eyes flew open and he latched on and drank greedily. He snarled as Ori tried to pull away, clasping the wrist in a death grip.

The other vampire began to sway, his eyes unfocusing.

Kaori wrenched his wrist free before analyzing them, “You both need blood now..”

Ori shook his head. “I’m fine… Help Nara..”

She was quiet a minute before reaching into her pocket. She pulled a knife and made a small cut in her wrist before putting it to Nara’s lips.

He latched on hesitantly, but after a moment began drinking rapidly.

After a minute, she pulled away and made sure he was healing well enough before going to Ori and offering her wrist. “Just a little, you’ll feel better.”

He looked at her through heavy eyes, then sighed and lowered his mouth. He started to drink, his eyes brightening slowly. After a moment, he pulled off and shook his head. “No more.”

She carefully ripped a bit off the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her wrist.

Ori slowly stood, pulling the unconscious Nara to his feet. “Need to go..”

She nodded and helped carry Nara out to the car.

“Do you mind driving?”

She shook her head and took the keys. 

Ori got into the back with Nara, closing his eyes weakly.

She drove them back to the house. She gently shook Ori, “We’re back at your place. Do you want me to help you guys in?”

He blinked for a moment, then nodded. “Sorry about all this..”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I never took care of that ass before.” She helped him out of the car.

He took a deep breath as he stood. “Pretty sure you had no idea he was insane.” He touched Nara’s shoulder and was rewarded by a pair of dazed brown eyes.

She sighed and stayed quiet as she helped them inside.

They stumbled toward one of the rooms, Ori waving at the other. “You can stay if you want. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Thanks for dinner. I’m going to head out. I’ll text you so you have my number, if you want it.”

He gave her an amused look, then nodded. “See you later then.” He half carried Nara into the room and shut the door.

Kaori left, considering if she should go home or head to the bar. She finally decided on home, she could go out and search tomorrow.

Ori lay awake for a long time, Kaori’s face in his mind. Finally, he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

The next day after work, Kaori headed to the bar. She sat in the corner for a while, looking at prospective targets. She hated this part. She slowly sipped on a drink, making mental notes on who looked easy.

“This seat taken?” A voice whispered in her ear.

She shook her head before looking over.

Ori grinned at her and sat down. “You look uncomfortable.”

  
She sighed, “A bit. How are you?”

“Recovered.” He looked at her through hooded predatory eyes. “You’re quite intriguing.”

“Really? Why?”

“Your blood is..” He paused, as if searching for the right word. “Invigorating.”

“It’s addicting if you have it too much.”

“So that’s why I had to tie Nara down?”

She winced, “Sorry..”

Ori waved his hand. “No big deal.” He paused and lit a cigarette, then exhaled. “I’m sensing something deeper with you. I want to know your secrets.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Never heard that from someone I wasn’t attempting to seduce.”

His eyes flashed red for a moment, then he gave a low laugh. “Do you seduce people often?”

She sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“I like complicated. I also like being seduced.”

She chuckled softly before admitting, “I was cursed for leaving Hell.”

He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. “Everyone’s got problems. Is it at least a fun curse?”

“I’m basically like a succubus. Cursed to have sex. If I don’t, after a while, it causes great pain. So it could be considered fun, in the beginning. It’s quite tiring, honestly.” She looked down and took a sip of her drink.

“Well, the sex part doesn’t sound bad, if you can get it regularly. Better than drinking blood.” He knocked back his own drink, then dragged on the cigarette. “So you’re hunting.”

She nodded slowly, “I hate hunting. That’s part of why I stayed with that ass for so long..”

“I’m available.”

She raised an eyebrow again, “Really now?”

“What? You think vampires don’t have sex?” His eyes twinkled in amusement. “I’ll have you know I enjoy sex.”

She chuckled, “I don’t tell most people what I am. How do I know this isn’t just an offer out of pity?”

“I don’t show my fangs to just anybody. And believe me, if this was pity, I’d take you home and drain you.”

She laughed as she finished her drink. 

He didn’t laugh with her, his eyes dark.

“Alright.” 

He gave a slow smirk, then stood and extended his hand. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine is closer,” she took his hand.

“Lead the way.”

She led him a couple blocks away from the bar, going to a small cozy house. She unlocked the door and allowed him in.

“Nice.” He hungrily captured her mouth as his hands wrapped themselves in her hair.

She deepened the kiss, gently pushing him back against the now closed door.

He gave an animalistic growl, grinding at her. His pants were straining, his excitement obvious.

She ran a hand down his chest and down to his pants, lightly teasing him.

He moaned, one hand cupping her breast and squeezing softly.

She let out a pleasured groan before unbuttoning his shirt.

He let it slip to the floor as he reached between her legs and fondled her.

She moved against his hand eagerly.

“You’re so wet..” His voice was husky, fingers slipping inside her pants. One finger entered her and began stroking slowly.

She moaned as she worked on unbuttoning his pants.

He removed his hand and quickly stripped her naked, then resumed teasing her. “Let me feel you.” He added another finger and thrust forcefully.

She bucked her hips at the sensation as she pulled his pants down and took him in her hand.

He stiffened and made a soft noise before thrusting again. “I’m going to wear you out.”

She chuckled, “Good.”

He grinned and thrust his fingers deeper, his thumb rubbing her clit in rhythm.

“I’m close..” she whispered as her body began shaking.

He increased speed, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

She let out a high moan as she tightened around his fingers in ecstasy.

He let out another growl, removing his fingers and capturing her mouth with his as he pushed her onto the bed. In one smooth motion, he shed his pants and impaled her, his large cock stretching and filling her completely.

She let out a groan, “That feels so good.”

He chuckled softly, then began a steady rhythm. “You’re amazing..”

She bucked her hips in time with him. 

He groaned, his fangs elongating. “So tempting…” He felt himself growing closer and fought the urge to speed up.

She gently teased his nipples with her fingers.

He made an excited noise, his movements becoming faster. “I’m going to…” He moaned as his orgasm overtook him, pounding her mercilessly as he shook.

Feeling him filling her pushed her over the edge, her own body shaking as her juices flowed out around him.

His eyes flashed and then he sank his fangs into her neck.

She let out a low moan, not fighting it.

Ori’s eyes rolled wildly as the blood filled his mouth. So full of life.. He swallowed it, and kept drinking.

After a couple minutes, she spoke quietly, “Ori?”

The only answer was his fangs going deeper.

She winced slightly in response. She began feeling lightheaded but chose not to fight it.

Suddenly, Ori was recoiling, scrambling off the bed and into a corner. He shook violently, his face smeared with blood.

She tried to sit up, “Ori? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry…” He tried to calm his breathing, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said softly. “Just relax, you’re okay.”

“I could have drained you just now…”

“It’s alright,” She slowly stood and grabbed a towel, going to him and gently cleaning the blood from his face.

“Why don’t you hate me?”

“Why would I?”

“I would have killed you if I hadn’t come to my senses!” His words were low and bitter.

She shrugged slightly, “It’s okay. I’m not upset. You’re a vampire, biting people is kind of what you do. Plus, my blood is addicting, you had a taste yesterday, it makes sense you wanted more.” 

“It’s not right!” Ori pulled his hair in frustration. “I could have killed you like..”

“Shh, I’m not upset. Think of it as a mutual trade, you got some blood, I got some sex. Both of us got what we needed.”

“Is that your way of telling me to get lost?” He joked halfheartedly.

She chuckled, “No. I’d go make you some food if you wanted, but I think I need to sit for a couple minutes.” She made her way back to the bed and sat down, “Seriously, I’m not upset.”

He followed her and touched her neck gently. “I should be the one making  _ you _ food.”

She gently kissed him. “Thank you. This was the best time I’ve had in a long while.”

“I think it’s the best I’ve had in centuries.” He gave her a small smile. “Stay here.” He headed for the kitchen.

She wrapped a blanket around herself as she leaned back against the headboard.

Twenty minutes later, he brought in a plate and glass of juice and handed them to her.

“Thanks.” 

He chuckled, then cursed as a cellphone began ringing. He located his pants and pulled it out, then answered. “It’s me. What’s up?”

He listened for a moment, his face darkening rapidly. “Idiot. Stay put.” He listened again, growling “I don’t give a damn if he disappears! You stay put. I am not dealing with another situation like before.”

Ori hung up, scowling.

“What’s up?”

“Nara went off alone and located our suspect.”

She nodded, “So you’re leaving then. Good luck and let me know if I can help with anything.”

“I’d rather stay, but I can’t do that to him. Why don’t you come by the house later?” Ori dressed rapidly.

“Alright.”

He bent over and stole a deep kiss, then grinned and headed for the door.

“Be safe.”

A few hours later, she tried calling him. There was no answer and she grew worried. She waited a few minutes and tried calling again.

It connected then hung up.

She frowned and decided to go looking for him. She started toward his place, glancing around for his car on the way there.

She spotted it halfway to the house, parked haphazardly.

She gotz out and began to look around for him.

He was sprawled a few feet away, surrounded by a puddle of bright blood. More covered his shirt.

She crouched beside him and checked for a pulse.

It was slow and erratic, his chest hitching slightly as he struggled for air.

She knew she couldn’t give him much blood since he’d drank from her earlier, but she decided to cut her wrist and try pouring blood into his mouth in an attempt to help.

He tried to swallow, weakly choking and beginning to shake. His eyes fluttered open and closed, but were unfocused. His skin was cold and clammy.

She let him drink a bit more before tying up her wrist. She carefully lifted him and took him to her car, wrapping a blanket around him before going to see if Nara was around.

He was in the passenger seat, lying crumpled against the caved in door.

She checked him for a pulse as well before getting both back to her house. She laid them on couches, wrapping electric blankets around Ori to warm him further.

Nara’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown wide and uneven. He moaned as he tried to sit up.

“Just keep resting for a while,” Kaori said softly.

“Ori..I heard gunshots..” The vampire winced and laid back.

“He’s here. I gave him a bit of blood to try to help.”

“Take..from me..” Nara extended his arm.

“You need to rest and relax. Not sure taking blood will help you get any better.”

“He’ll die..I can’t let that happen..” Nara struggled to get to Ori’s side.

She shook her head and pushed him back down. “Give me half an hour and I’ll be back with more blood for him. Okay?” 

Nara’s gaze was drifting, but he managed to nod before losing consciousness.

She quickly slipped from the house. 

Half an hour later, she came back toting a cooler filled to the brim with blood. She filled a cup and began gently giving some to Ori.

He drank clumsily, his shaking reduced but not vanished. She could feel his skin begin to warm from the inside out.

She continued giving him cups of blood for a while, glad to see some improvement.

His eyes blinked open and he sighed. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“You’ve saved me twice now. I definitely have to apologize.” His gaze slowly moved to Nara. “Is he okay?”

“I think so. I’ll give him a bit of blood just in case though.” She filled the cup once again and took it over to the other man.

He was cold, his pulse gone.

She froze for a moment before setting the cup down. She knew her blood was stronger than human blood, though she feared it was too late to save him. She unwrapped her wrist and opened the wound so it would bleed again, pouring it into his mouth. 

He didn’t respond, the blood trickling from his lips.

Ori made a choked cry, scrambling to his side. “Nara? Open your eyes. Please. Nara, don’t do this…”

Kaori continued trying to give him blood, ignoring her lightheadedness. 

Nara remained still and Ori began to sob.

Kaori swayed, finally putting the tie back around her wrist. She slowly sat down, staring at Nara numbly. “I’m sorry.. I should have given him blood before I went to get you more.”

“Not your fault..” Ori gently brushed Nara’s bangs back. “It’s mine. I got him killed  _ again _ .”

“It’s not like you tried to,” she said softly. 

“Result is still the same.” He ran a hand through his own hair with a look of despair.

She sighed and stayed quiet.

There was a series of choking coughs from Nara that made Ori shoot his eyes downwards.

Kaori watched quietly, unsure what was happening.

“O [ ww.. Ori ](http://www..ori) ?” Nara’s eyes cracked open as he groaned.

Kaori gave a small smile before passing Ori the cup of blood.

“Drink.” Ori put the cup to his companion’s lips.

Nara took several gulps before wincing. “Hurts.. You okay?”

Ori gave him a fleeting smile. “Fine. Keep drinking.”

When the cup was empty, Nara coughed again and his eyes drifted closed.

Kaori stayed silent as she watched them, still feeling lightheaded. She laid her head back against the chair.

**_Chapter ?_ **

Ori was scrolling through his phone as Nara tossed balls of paper at the trashcan.

“ **_Fuck_ ** .” His hand tightened as his eyes flashed.

“Uh oh. Who’s dying today?” Nara paused with a small shudder.

“There’s a hunter in town.” Ori raised his head to meet his partner’s eyes.

Nara blanched, dropping the ball. “For us? Or someone else?”

“Status says he’s in the mood for a bonfire.”

“Better call her. Fast.”

Ori dialed Kaori’s number, tapping his fingers anxiously.

“Hello?”

“Are you safe?”

“I’m at work? What’s up?”

“There’s a hunter in town. Looking to build a bonfire.”

She sighed, “Alright, I’ll keep my eyes open.”

“Don’t take any unnecessary risks. Keep your doors locked. Are you armed?”

“If I was home. But I don’t generally go to work armed. Though I’m always up for throwing some fireballs.”

Ori reluctantly chuckled. “He’d get his bonfire. Don’t think it would be the way he wanted.”

She chuckled slightly, “Well, I’ll let you know when I get home from work. Keep me updated and stay safe.”

She heard him turn the key of his car. “We’re coming to get you. Don’t move.”

“Alright.”

“Ten minutes.” The call disconnected.

She waited for them as she continued writing her article.

Ten minutes later, a pair of lithe fingers covered her eyes.

“Ori?” She questioned in confusion.

“Close. I’m the cute one.” Nara’s amused voice answered. “He’s in the car.”

She nodded and shut her laptop, slipping it into her bag, “Alright, let’s go.”

Nara bowed. “After you.”

She headed out to the car.

Ori’s face brightened as he saw her. “Hi beautiful. Ready to play hooky?”

She blushed and chuckled. “Sure.”

Nara opened the passenger door for her before slipping into the backseat.

“Let’s have an early dinner and get drunk.”

She laughed, “Sounds good.”

Both men grinned as Ori pulled away from the curb. 

They were almost to the house when Ori’s hands tightened on the wheel. “There’s been a car following us for the last four blocks.”

“Try going toward somewhere else and see if they keep following?”

“Go to my place.” Nara suggested as he watched out the back window.

Ori turned left rapidly, going into a more isolated area. He cursed angrily as the other car turned with them and accelerated. “He’s trying to ram us.”

She sighed and held on to the safety handle.

The vampire fought the wheel as the second car smashed into the rear bumper. The car spun dizzily, eliciting a yelp from Nara. Another impact and they slammed into a wall, the engine smoking.

Kaori’s vision swam for a few moments. She struggled to focus on what was around her.

Ori was slumped over the wheel, his eyes closed.

Her door was wrenched open, hands unclasping her belt and roughly dragging her out.

She tried to fight against them but they overpowered her.

“Not so scary now, are you hellspawn?” A rough voice snidely remarked as her arms were wrenched behind her back and bound tightly.

“What do you want with me?”

“To destroy you of course. And I’m going to do it slow.” He tried to drag her towards his car.

She struggled and tried to fight but eventually he got her to the car.

He opened the trunk as there was noise behind them. The hunter whirled, planting a stake deep into Nara’s chest. “Die, nightbreed.”

Nara made a surprised grunt, his eyes meeting Kaori’s briefly before he crumpled to the ground.

Kaori tried to move toward him but was stopped. 

The hunter pushed her into the trunk before hefting another stake. “You wait right here while I take care of that other one.” The lid closed, leaving her in darkness.

She tried to burn the bindings but nothing she did worked.

There was the sound of a struggle and a single cut off cry, then the car lurched to a start.

She waited for it to stop while wondering how he planned to kill her.

Hours later, the engine shut off. The trunk was opened and she was pulled out. “Enjoy the ride?”

She didn’t answer, just staying silent.

He sneered, then dragged her into a nearby building. It was clean, an autopsy table gleaming in front of her.    
  


She shuddered as she saw restraints had been added to it. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I want to see you scream as I discover what makes you tick. You’re a monster and I’m going to make you regret coming to this world.” He forced her onto the table after freeing her hands, rapidly immobilizing her.

She tried to move but couldn’t. The restraints wouldn't budge.

He produced a knife, slicing her clothes away. His eyes roamed her body. “I have to say you certainly took a nice shape.”

She sighed and shivered, wishing she could hide from his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me demons are embarrassed…” His lips curled upward in a sadistic grin. “You know, you’re my first female..wonder if you feel like a real woman?”

She said quietly, “Most say I’m better.”

“Let’s test that statement.” He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall. He was enormous, his shaft at least five inches around and eight inches long.

She glanced over and took a deep breath.

He took a step back, then rammed into her.

She let out a scream due to the lack of preparation.

“Oh, that’s nice and tight.” He rocked back and forth, then withdrew before ramming her again. “Having fun yet?”

“Are you?”

“You have no idea.” He took a rapid pace, slamming into her with every thrust. He pushed further and further, his eyes glittering.

She cursed her body as it began to respond to him with hip thrusts.

He laughed before giving her a vicious thrust and withdrawing. “Fun’s just starting.” He adjusted the table, positioning his cock at her rear entrance.

She winced, mentally preparing herself.

He rammed himself inside her, one hand picking up a scalpel. “Let’s have some real fun.”

She took a shaky breath.

He slit a shallow cut in one breast as he began to thrust rapidly.

She let out a pained groan in response.

“That won’t do at all.” He stabbed her in the shoulder as his fist pushed into her. 

She screamed, tears filling her eyes.

“Much better.” He stiffened, pumping shakily. “You know, for hellspawn you’re quite a good lay.”

He withdrew, watching the blood pool on the table. “I think I know how to kill you.” He disappeared into another room.

She lay there silently, closing her eyes and wishing she was anywhere but here.

After several minutes, she heard the squeak of wheels approaching.

She tried to look up and see what was happening.

The hunter leered at her, then raised the table under her torso. “Take a look at your death.”

A motorized machine with two massive dildos, each one the length of a ruler and wide as a can stood between her legs.

She stared at the machine for a minute, wondering if this was the best death or the worst. Or just most ironic.

He grinned evilly, positioning both at her holes before turning the machine on. “You don’t need lube now.”

She let out a scream as they filled her tightly.

He pressed a remote several times and they began slamming into her at high speed. Then he picked up the scalpel again.

She groaned in pain as the machines fucked her. Eventually everything began going numb down there.

He sliced her open all the way down, watching in fascination. “I do believe they’re going to rip you open.” He pressed the remote again and laughed as the dildos became even faster.

She screamed again, trying to move away with no success.

“I wonder how long you’ll last. Pity I can’t stay and watch.” He whistled as he walked out.

She sobbed silently and laid her head back. She closed her eyes and prayed it’d be over soon.

There was the sudden crunch of metal and a burnt motor smell, then she was free.

She opened her eyes and tried to see what happened.

Nara stood above her, shaking in rage. “Where?”

“He left..”

Nara snarled, his eyes glowing brightly as he ripped the restraints off her. He paused, then picked up the scalpel and slashed his arm. “Drink.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I don’t drink blood?”

“It will speed healing. Unless you  _ want  _ to bleed to death?”

She sighed and began drinking slowly.

After a minute, he removed his arm. He wrapped her in a sheet he’d found somewhere and lifted her carefully. 

A pair of black wings emerged from his back and then they were flying.

She struggled to stay conscious, her eyes barely open.

Nara landed, quickly moving her inside to a bedroom. He lay her beside a sleeping Ori, then attached a transfusion IV. “Rest.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Nara sighed and left the room, closing the door. He sank into a chair and stared at the wall.

A long while later, Kaori started waking. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to look around.

“Are you alright?” Ori’s voice was worried.

“I’ll live,” she said quietly.

“I’m going to eviscerate that monster.” 

She nodded slowly before trying to adjust.

A hand ran softly through her hair.

“Well, at least I have a week to heal..” she said thoughtfully to herself.

Ori placed a soft kiss on her temple, then winced as the sound of things being thrown rang through the shut door.

“You should probably check on him..”

“When he gets like this, it’s better to steer clear.” Ori scowled. “Though this is the third time he’s thrown things.”

She sighed, “Why is he so upset?”

“Several reasons. For one, he has feelings for you. He refuses to speak of them. For another, that creep brought up memories better left buried.”

“He has feelings for me?” She raised an eyebrow. 

Ori chuckled softly. “He says it started after you saved his life the second time. Personally, I think he’s been interested since day one.”

She chuckled slightly. “Why won’t he say anything?”

“Because he says I’ve claimed you.”

“Have you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No. You’re a free agent. If you want me, I’m here but you’re not something to be owned. Nara’s a bit old fashioned. First come is the winner.”

She laughed lightly before frowning a moment, “Did you tell him about my curse?”

“That’s another reason he’s angry. To use it against you is cruel.”

She sighed and shrugged. 

The noise stopped and Ori took a deep breath. “Hope he doesn’t throw me..”

She chuckled slightly before pushing herself up.

“Stay put. You’re nowhere near healed, even with vampire blood.” He glared at her before cracking the door open. 

She sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

Ori disappeared, then returned with a snarl. He hit the wall with a fist and stood trembling.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s gone. I’m going to kill him when I find him.”

“Do you want help finding him?”

“You don’t want to do that.”

“Why?”

He showed her a four word note. ‘ _ Going to find him.’ _

She sighed, “I’ll feel useless just sitting here..”

“Can you even move?”

She sighed again, “Not sure.. Guess I’ll stay.. but you better both come back safe.”

He kissed her softly. “We’ll try.” He turned and ran out of the room.

She laid there for a long while, just staring at the ceiling.

Finally she heard slow footsteps, then Ori sank into her arms sobbing.

“What happened?”

“That bastard set fire to the building..I could hear him screaming but couldn’t get in…”

“I’m so sorry,” she said quietly. 

“He never hurt anyone..why?” Ori buried his face in her shoulder.

“Unfortunately life isn’t fair..”

Ori nodded, then sat up. “I need to find him. Give him rest.”

She nodded, “I haven’t tried getting up yet, but I might be able to? I could help find him..” 

He got her some easy clothing and helped her dress, then carried her to the car. He drove quietly back to where she’d been rescued. 

The building was smoke streaked, nearly gutted by the flames.

She slowly pushed herself out of the car, leaning on the door for support.

“You sure about this?” Ori watched her.

“I should be helping. He’d help me.”

Ori’s lips twitched a moment, then he wrapped an arm around her and started forward.

She looked around carefully for anything that looked like a body. She tried to avoid the debris, some of which was still smoking.

Ori stopped as he glimpsed a metal tube in the corner. “What is  _ that _ ?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

He approached slowly, using his shirt to flip open the lid. Then he froze and let out a soft sob.

“What is it?”

He sank to his knees, one hand softly touching the inside of the tube.

She moved to him slowly.

Nara lay bound, his eyes closed. There were angry burns on his face and more were visible under the slashes in his clothing.

“We should try giving him blood..”

Ori gently lifted him, paling when it was revealed that Nara’s back was a mass of shredded skin and burns. “Oh, Nara…”

She sighed sadly.

Ori clutched the other man close for a moment, then bit into his own wrist. Forcing Nara’s mouth open, he poured blood down his throat desperately. “ _ Please… _ ”

Kaori watched, praying it would help.

There was a weak whimper, then Nara sank fangs in and began gulping.

Ori swayed, but didn’t pull away.

“Here, you need your strength. I’ll give him some of mine.” 

Ori’s eyes blinked at her slowly.

Nara was making noises as he tried to get more blood.

Kaori shook her head and pulled Ori’s wrist away before offering her own.

The injured vampire grabbed her wrist, plunging his fangs in and drinking.

She stayed quiet, just silently watching him.

His eyes cleared, then he froze and dropped her wrist. He clambered free of Ori’s half grip and backed up until he hit the wall. He was hyperventilating, his hands clutching at the burnt wall.

“Shh, Nara. Deep breaths. Everything is okay.”

“I won’t hurt you..I swore to him..”

“Hey, everything is alright.” She slowly approached.

He dropped his eyes. “Is he alright or did I drain him?”

“He’ll be okay after a bit of rest.” She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Nara was trembling, soft whimpers audible under his breath. “I’m sorry..”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I went off alone. I know he must have been scared and angry.. But I couldn’t stand that asshole breathing still..yet I failed.”

She wrapped her arms around him, “I’m just glad you’re safe now.”

He slowly put his hands around her waist, his voice a soft whisper in her ear. “I..I love you. You don’t have to say anything, just need you to know.”

She looked at him a moment before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He stiffened for a moment, then kissed her hard and deep.

When they finally pulled apart she smiled at him.

He blushed and looked away. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“You’re Ori’s girlfriend.”

“I’m free to be with whoever I want. You two could share, you know.”

“You’re not offended?” He looked at her through his bangs.

“Why would I be?”

“Monogamy ring a bell? One true love and all that?” He winced slightly as he tried to stretch.

“I’m a demon from Hell. I doubt anyone made me a soulmate.” She shrugged.

His lips curled slightly. “If I was feeling better, I’d take you right here.”

She chuckled, “I’m not really feeling up for much right now. Honestly, I’m still pretty sore. Let’s get Ori home so we can all rest and recover.”

He gave her a half smile before trying to lift Ori. “Damn he’s heavy.”

She went to help him and they got Ori to the car.

“I’ll drive..” Nara took the keys, then let out a slow breath.

“You sure you don’t want me to?”

He laid his head on the door frame wearily. “On second thought…”

She took the keys and helped him in the car before driving back. When they pulled up, she sat there for a minute, not wanting to move. She finally forced herself out of the car and helped them get inside.

Ori headed for the bedroom, his eyes barely open. He fell face first on the mattress and began snoring quietly.

Kaori sat down for a moment, closing her eyes.

Nara stumbled to the couch, easing himself down on his stomach. His back was slowly healing, skin becoming smooth in increments.

Kaori decided not to get up and just leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori’s cell phone rang as she was typing. It stopped, then resumed insistently.

She quickly picked it up, “Hello?”

“Is this Kaori Harada?”

“Yes? Who is this?”

“Dr. Oniza at County General. You are listed as emergency contact for Orihara Shima and Nara Kanai. They have been admitted in critical condition.”

She froze, “I’ll be right there.” She picked up her bag and started out the door.

When she arrived, she searched for the room they were listed in.

“Miss Harada?” A tall man in a lab coat touched her shoulder.

She nodded.

“Dr. Oniza. I’ll take you to the ICU.”

“Thank you.”

When they arrived, he cleared his throat. “I am going to warn you now. They may not survive the night.”

She took a deep breath and nodded.

He slid the door open and allowed her to enter.

She went in slowly, unsure what to expect.

Both Ori and Nara lay connected to ventilators and multiple machines. IVs of blood and fluids hung above both. They were heavily bandaged, Nara having a chest tube in his left side. Their faces were heavily bruised, Ori’s head wrapped in layers of gauze.

She tried to think of a way to get them blood but with doctors and nurses around and the ventilators, she wasn’t sure how. She’d just have to trust in them to survive. 

She sat down and watched them quietly for a little bit before gently kissing each on the cheek. “Stay alive. I’ll be back to visit in the morning.”

She headed out of the hospital to her car. She sat there for a moment, praying they’d be alright before starting the car. Soon, though, she heard something strange and stopped to look around.

A cloth was jammed over her nose and mouth.

She tried to fight it but soon lost consciousness.

When she woke, she felt that she was tied up. Her eyes slowly opened and she tried to see what was happening.

“Awake? Good.” A male voice sneered.

“You.. what’s going on?”

“You used me..to fix your little curse. Well, now let’s see what happens when you can’t.”

She winced, “I wasn’t with you just to use you, you know.”

“Is that why you’re with them? You left me, remember?”

She hung her head and stayed silent.

He snorted. “Right..Have fun.” He left the room and she heard a door close and lock.

She was there for a long while. She grew hungry and tried to push the sensation away.

Losing track of the time, she had no idea how long she’d been in there and wondered if he’d ever come back.

Finally he returned with a twisted smile. He took a tube out of his pocket and waved it at her. “You’re going to enjoy this..at least at first.” He ripped her pants and underwear open, then smeared the contents on her clit. 

“What is it?” She began feeling kind of horny and frowned.

“Something to torture you with. It grows stronger every ten minutes. Have fun..at least until your body gives out.” He leered at her, then reached his hand down.

She sighed quietly, knowing the only people who’d rescue her were currently in the hospital. She’d die here and never get to see them again. 

Her body continued to grow hornier, her pussy growing wet.

He laughed mockingly and brushed her clit lightly.

She moaned at the sensation, her body aching for more.

He inserted one finger, then two. “By the way, this cream inhibits orgasm. So you can never climax, but you can get close.” He thrust hard.

Her hips moved in response. 

He laughed again and began a slow rhythm.

She felt herself growing closer and closer but was never pushed off the edge. She groaned in frustration after a bit.

“Now it increases..” He removed his fingers.

She sighed, her pussy dripping and aching for more.

He inserted a plug vibe into her holes and inflated them. Then he turned on vibration. “The charge lasts for two days. Enjoy.” He left and locked the door.

Her body ached and she continued moving in rhythm, searching and praying for release.

After a long while, she began feeling a familiar pain in her body. She tried to count the days down but had no idea how long she’d been here. It’d probably been over a week since she’d had sex, her curse making her body protest.

Between being so close to orgasm and the pain growing in her body, she couldn’t think straight. Her body was writhing, wanting more.

The vibe went dead.

She frowned but felt a slight bit of relief at the lack of stimulation.

The door opened and he returned wheeling a fucking machine. “Having fun yet?” He removed the vibrator and locked the machine to her pussy and ass after smearing more cream inside and outside. “Guess what? This won’t die until the electricity does. And I’m paid up for six months.” He turned the machine on and set it to the slowest setting. “Sayonara, bitch. I think I’ll go on vacation out of the country.”

She moved uncomfortably, tears filling her eyes. She knew she deserved this... How many guys  _ had  _ she used? 

The pain grew worse as did her frustration. Time was completely lost to her and her body felt close to giving out entirely.

The door suddenly burst open and the machine was torn away.

She didn’t even respond, pain jolting through her.

She was injected with something, then she felt a large cock fill her. A pocket vibe was applied to her clit as the man furiously pounded at her. 

She was exhausted, but she slowly felt the pain begin to ease.

“Release, Kaori.” Ori’s voice was gentle. “I’ve counteracted the cream.”

She nodded slowly and rocked her hips a moment before finally going over the edge. She completely lost herself, feeling like she was coming for minutes on end.

Ori kissed her forehead and withdrew. He adjusted his clothing, then released her bonds. He wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry..”

She shook her head sleepily, “You were hurt..Is Nara okay?”

“He’s still in the hospital.” Ori chuckled slightly and swayed. “I kind of left against advice.”

“Thank you for saving me.” She said quietly. “Though I probably deserved all this..”

He drew back, his eyes flashing. “You do not! How could you even think that? Unless you mean what  _ we _ just did. That is totally deserved.” He tried to joke.

She shook her head, “I used people..” 

“It’s not like you chose to. And the men were using you too. I mean they weren't forced to do anything they didn’t want to.”

“Maybe..” 

He shook his head with a sigh and gently picked her up, carrying her to his car.

She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over.


End file.
